


Mitchell's nephew

by Raven_Potts_913



Series: Luke's LGBT AU [1]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, M/M, Multi, gay uncles, gay!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Luke is gay and struggling to come out to his family while Mitch and Cam look into adopting againand as i always say im a much better writer than i am at coming up with titles and summaries





	Mitchell's nephew

**Author's Note:**

> I have now run the fanfic through Grammarly so I hope that the spelling and grammar is better

**27/10/16**

Haley ran up from the basement her hair a mess it was the first time she had been up before Claire left for work all week and it was Thursday so that is not a good sign "morning mum" she said as she sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee her mum handed her "darling I'm running late could you please take your brother to his work today" Haley just looked up from her seat and sighed "yeah sure mum but I need to fix my hair first" Clair rolled her eyes at her daughter "well hurry up then Haley he can't afford to be Late again or he will be in big trouble with the boss"

Haley ran upstairs and into Alex's room where she used Alex's brush to fix her hair so she didn't ruin any of the bristles on her own with all the tangles before she headed next door to her brothers room Luke was lying in his bed with Fraser, his brother was a pool boy at the club that's how they met, Luke had enjoyed his company but he was also so nervous about anyone finding out he knew that he was being irrational but he was still afraid he had heard his uncles' horror stories of coming out, but as he stared at the young man beside him he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he leaned over and kissed the red head, normally Luke kept an eye on the time and an ear open for footsteps but not today he was too busy enjoying the kiss so busy that he didn't hear his door open until he heard his eldest sister speak "'hey Luke you in here, oh gosh I'm em I'm sorry em mum says I've to take you to work" she says as she walks out of the room Haley walked down stairs and went out to the car to wait and process what had just happened Luke in bed with a guy? I don't get it why didn't he just tell us she thought to herself

Meanwhile back in the bedroom the boys where putting their clothes back on and Luke spoke softly so not to alert anyone else in the house to his gentleman companion "em sorry Fraser you need to go I need to get to work I'll see you later" the man nodded and after he finished putting his clothes on he climbed out the window as Luke headed outside and got into the car for Haley to take him to work.

The car ride was silent Luke was cursing Haley's timing oh my god this is so much worse than when the used to dress me up as Betty Luke, oh god what I am I going to say, I mean I was 10 minutes away from saying goodbye to Fraser until tonight when it would be over, he wasn't even anything special he was just a test to see if I really was gay and Haley had to see me kissing him oh god these thoughts filtered through his mind as Haley drew up in front of the club with a smile Luke got out and tried to run inside but Haley stopped him "ok you haven't said a word to me the whole way here please talk to me, or I'm not letting you past" he just starred at his sister and thought hard before speaking "I don't want to talk about it Haley this is still all new to me I only figured it out a few months ago, and well can you please just keep it a secret ok I'll tell everyone when I'm ready" she nodded "'yeah of course I won't tell anyone, but just know that I accept and love you and so will everyone else accept you just like we all accept uncle mitch and Cam ok" he walked over and hugged her "yeah thanks Haley" they stayed like that for a moment before Luke headed to work and Haley went home.

Gloria was driving past the Dunphy's house with Jo he was heading to his new friend Anna's house for a play date when she saw someone climbing down the side of the house she turned to Jo in the back seat and asked him "hey Jo did that boy just climb out of Luke's bedroom" the boy nodded his head at his mother "I wonder who he is" she asked the boy "maybe he's one of Luke's friends" the 4 year old said "'no Jo Manny and Luke have all the same friends and I know all of Manny's friends but this boy I don't know" the 4 year old shrugged as Gloria pulled up to the house "why don't you just ask him on Wednesday mummy" she nodded as she lifted him out of the car "Fulgencio Joseph Pritchet you are a very smart young boy" she said as they walked up to the door she kissed him and said goodbye before asking what time to pick him up and being on her way"

**2/11/16**

The following Wednesday at the Pritchett household the whole family was there for dinner Jay as usual had no idea why his whole family was at his house but just assumed that Alex had won an award and they were celebrating so he just got on with it at the same time as jay was contemplating the porpoise of this get together Gloria was using it for her own agenda, she was trying to find Luke as she came back down the stairs she saw Haley standing there "Hey Haley, do you know where Luke is? I wanted to ask him something but I can't seem to find him" she asked why is everyone making it so hard to keep this secret she thought to herself as she recalled a conversation from this morning with her mother about why her brother was acting so odd, and her father asking her why Luke was out so late that night I'm not going to tell anyone I made a promise to Luke and I'm going to keep this promise I'm a good girl

"well have you seen your brother or not," Gloria asked getting impatient and bring the girl out of her thoughts "no sorry Gloria I haven't seen him all day" Hayley walked over to Luke who was in the kitchen "Gloria is looking for you. I think she knows something you should leave I know I would" she said as she hugged him "um thanks I guess" he said as he headed to leave I know that Haley is lying to me but Why Gloria wonders as she catches sight of Luke trying to sneak out "LUKE, there you are I want to ask you something" oh no I'm not ready for this he thought to himself "well make it quick I've got to head" "'who was that guy I saw leaving your house yesterday" "em no one I have to go now" he said trying to get out the door" "no no I'm just curious is all I thought that maybe he was new to the school" and Luke just nodded "yeah, he is now I got to go Bye everyone" Luke said as he headed out "ok well I'm sure I'll meet him one day" Gloria called out after him before walking off to find Joe who was playing out back with Lilly

"you know Luke is acting very wired but what can I do it's not like I can stalk him and see where he is going now that's illegal, right" she said to the little boy "Yes Gloria that's illegal and I should know dad's a lawyer" Lilly said from the pool "'yes, yes your right Lily he is" she said as she left the children to play and fired Mitchel a text to ask him to come to see her when got there as he was still on his way as he'd had to work late that night.

Mitchel walked into the kitchen 10 minutes later "hey I got your text what's wrong" he asked as she smiled at him "well, I'm worried about Luke I think something is wrong and well you're the one that knows the law could you maybe spy on him without breaking it" he just looked at her in shock "what no Gloria I am not spying on my nephew that is wrong just ask him or ask Phil he tells his dad everything he's like his mother in that way" Mitchel said walking off to find his husband.

Later that night at the Tucker-Pritchett household Lilly was down for the night and the couple where sitting on the couch a glass of wine each as Mitchel turned to Cam and kissed him "hey love you'll never guess the odd conversation I had with Gloria today" he said as he took a sip "what happened" Cam asked as he refilled his glass always happy to hear some gossip "right so Gloria asked me to spy on Luke for her" "what did you say" "'em no obviously as it's an invasion of his privacy" Cam just looked at him as he took another drink of his wine "well why are you bringing it up then" "well it got me thinking I haven't done anything fun with Luke in a while" Cam just nodded "well then maybe you should go over tomorrow and see if he wants to go to the movies with you or something" he said finishing his glass "well I'm off to bed Mitchell you coming" he asked as he headed to the kitchen to put his glass back "yeah I just need to send an email then I'll be right with you love"

**3/11/16**

The next morning Mitchel went round to his sister's house as he waited at the door he sent a quick email off to the adoption agency to see about there subtility for another child at this point in their lives he was brought back to his thoughts by Claire opening the door "Hey Mitch what's up" she said as she hugged her brother "hey Claire is Luke in" she nodded "yeah sure come in" she said moving to let him in "he's in the kitchen mitch" she said as she headed upstairs to get dressed for work

"Hey guys" he said as he walked into the room to see everyone eating there breakfast "hey uncle Mitchel" "hi uncle mitch" "hi buddy" Alex, Luke and Phil said all at once he smiled at them before walking over and waving his hand in front of Haley's face "hello" he said again making her look up "oh hey uncle mitch where did you come from" making everyone laugh "so Luke buddy you have any plans for today" the boy just looked at him "no not yet uncle mitch why" "would you like to go to the movies with me" "sure sounds like fun to me" "great lets go then" "'yeah sure" they head out the door as Luke shouts up "Hey mom I'm going out with uncle Mitch" as they get into Luke's car he looks at his uncle "what?" "you know Phil or the girls could have told her that" Luke just shook his head "Alex will be away before she is down and I don't trust the other two not to forget" he just nodded his head

"yeah you have a point there Luke, what do you want to see" "well there's that new rom,com type thing Me before you, Alex keeps trying to get me to go see it so she has someone to talk to about it" Mitchel just looked at him and nodded "yeah that sounds great to me kid" he said as they headed towards the movie studio" the rode in relative silence with just the radio going "this is fun right" Mitchel said and Luke looked at him "yup, it's been too long since we spent time just the two of us"' he said taking a breath "uncle Mitch can I tell you something" he asked looking away from him "sure, tell me" he said Luke without hesitation just said the two words that would change things forever when he finally told his grandfather to his uncle "I'm Gay"'

"Uncle Mitch can I tell you something"

"'sure, tell me"

"I'm Gay"

Mitchel was shocked but he did his best to not let it show "Wow, are you serious" the boy nodded "I've never noticed my gaydar is usually so much better than this, this is new" Luke just looked at him "your what?" and the redhead just shook his head "doesn't matter, I know how hard it can be to come out kid, but there is no shame in being Gay the whole family will accept you just like they have me and Cam, and if there is anything you can come and tell me, deal?" He asked looking at his nephew who he suddenly felt a much closer bond with, he had always been close to his nieces, shopping and afternoon tea with the girly Haley and talking for hours with Alex about school, them being the smart ones but he and Luke had never had anything to bond over growing up he was sporty and not the brightest one of the family but now they had this "Deal" Luke said "and thanks uncle Mitch I really needed to hear it from someone else" Mitchel nodded understanding the need the boy had "and once you find a partner, everything will get better I couldn't really be myself until I met Cam. He's just the love of my life and I can't live without him" Mitchel said as Luke pulled the car into the parking lot and the duo went in to see the movie

**4/11/16**

The next day Luke and Haley where the first awake because Luke had work and well to be honest Haley was less first up and more last in and still up so as she walked into the kitchen with a smile "hey Luke how was your day yesterday" she asked him and he smiled "I told uncle Mitchel about it yesterday it felt so good" he said as he made her breakfast "yeah" she said still a tad hungover "I don't even know why I told him it just felt right at the time and now I feel so relived, maybe I should tell the rest of the family, I can't keep this secret any longer" at this moment Haley felt rather proud of herself for managing to keep her brothers secret for him "so are you going to tell the whole family next week at dinner, it seems a bit soon don't you think" she said "I just want to tell them Haley, but maybe I should tell mom and dad first" he said just as his parents walked into the kitchen.

"tell us what," Claire said just as Luke was about to speak Alex came into the kitchen getting ready to head out to college and she was shocked there was no reason for the whole family to be gathered here unless something had happened "Good morning everyone, wait why is everyone standing here? Did someone die" Clair just looked at her daughter with concern that for some reason that was her first thought as to why the whole family was together in the kitchen "No honey no one died Luke was just about to tell us all something" Luke nodded and looked down "ok so I don't want you all to make a big deal out of this but, I'm gay" Alex's face lit up as she walked behind him to pick up her notebooks and laptop for class Claire hugged him "oh sweetie I'm sorry you were on your own with this but I need you to know that I love you and every decision you make" Claire said trying to be as supportive as she remembered Dede being for Mitchel.

Luke just nodded and smiled at his mother "thanks mom but I wasn't exactly alone Haley's known for a while now and I told uncle Mitch yesterday and they've both been great with helping me" he said as Haley stood up and crossed her arms "'that's right bitches I kept a secret" Alex walked back over to the group and spoke "well I love and accept you, of course, Luke" she said lifting her bag "actually I would like to interview you for a paper I'm working on. Your coming out could not have come at a better time for me" Claire just looked at her daughter she was really starting to worry about this girl and her apparent sudden lack of empathy "Alex, are you serious?!" "oh come on mom I'll be nice uncle Mitch and Cam and their friend Crispin are all already helping me why not Luke," she said causing Luke to nod "it's cool mom. You may interview me Alex" Phil picked up his lunch and spoke "you can interview him later then cause right now I'm taking him to work let's go kid" Luke just downed the last of his soda and stood up following his dad out to the car.

The drove rather quietly to the club until Phil turned to his son "listen Luke well I'm not good at these things but I want you to know that I accept you. It's your life and you should do whatever it is that makes you happy buddy" Luke just stared at him for a moment before talking "thanks, dad. This means the world to me, we have always been close dad, you're always there for me and hearing you say that it just means so much it's an amazing dad"

**4/11/16**

It was early in the morning on Friday Mitchel was still in shock over Luke's revelation yesterday he was struggling to keep it from Cam mostly because the man could read him like a book so when Cam came into the kitchen when Mitchel was making his morning coffee with a look of upset and confusion on his face he was immediately worried "Hey! Can I talk to you?" he asked and Mitchel was worried that Cam had figured out he was hiding something "sure, what's up?" he asked trying to keep up a façade "I got a call.." he began and Mitchel immediately relaxed "No we went over this. Your dead pig can't call you, Cam" he said with a slight laugh "NO from the adoption agency, they told me that you asked some information about adopting a new baby but that must have been a mistake right" he asked as he went around making his coffee as Mitchell just froze in place I knew I should have told Cam before I sent that email yesterday he thought to himself he was brought out of his thoughts by the kettle going off and Cam was staring at him he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Cam, it was not a mistake, I really want to adopt another baby. But I won't do it if you don't want to Cam we're a team and we have to make this decision together okay?" he said suddenly realized that Cam might not want one when the man just stared at him "really?" he asked and Mitchell nodded Cam put down his mug and lifted Mitchell into a hug "that's the best news ever" "are you serious" Mitch said as Cam put him back down "yes" he said lifting his mug back up and taking another drink "I haven't spoken to anyone about it but yes I really, really want to adopt again, I love you so much and I really want to be a father again" he said and Mitchell just smiled and looked at him "so wait are we really doing this" Mitchell said as Lilly walked in "doing what" she said as she got the necessary things out of the fridge to make her lunch for school as Cam turned round to look at her

"Lilly, honey Dad and I have decided to adopt another baby. You're going to get a baby brother" and Mitchell nodded and set about making her sandwich after she handed him the fillings she wanted "really" she asked and he nodded "'how do you feel about that" he asked remembering the way she acted last time they decided that they wanted to get a son "that's an awesome idea. Can we name him Billy so that we would be Billy and Lilly?" she asked as she packed her books into the bag Cam turned to Mitchell "you know I actually don't hate that name but I named Lilly so this ones your turn love" he said and Mitchell walked over to the table to put the sandwiches in Lilly's lunch bag "you know I had an uncle called William and Billy is a very often nickname for William so I don't see why not" "wait really" Mitchell nodded as he got his briefcase and began making sure he had everything for work that day "yes I mean his official name will be William but I'm going to assume that no one will actually use that I mean come on no one even uses your real name so why would they use your brother's" he said with a smile and Cam just giggled behind him as he got together his stuff for work Lilly looked at the pair "what do you mean" she asked and Mitchel just looked at him "oh on all your official documents your name is Lillian" he said as she nodded "oh ok random but cool dad" he laughed at his daughter's reaction "so are you sure you are ok with this right Lilly I mean me and Daddy getting another baby" she just nodded "yeah, of course, I am Dad why wouldn't I be" she asked as Cam came back through from the bed room with his work cloths in his duffle bag and Cam just looked at the pair

"I think your dad is just worried because of the way you acted when we talked about adopting a baby back in 2012 you weren't exactly on board with the idea" the girl laughed "I'm not 4 any more dads I'm not going to get so jealous of the baby I promise dad" she said and she hugged Mitchell as Cam ushers her out of the house so no one is late. Shortly after Mitchell fired another email to the adoption agency apologizing for Cam earlier and clarifying that it was not a mistake and leaving his work number so they can contact him during the day before heading out to the office to deal with another busy day.

**8/11/16**

Luke was sitting in the great room watching TV when Phil came into the room the 18-year-old looked round at him and paused the movie he was watching "hey dad can I talk to you?" he asked and Phil nodded walking over to the kitchen to get a drink "Sure, what's up?" Luke came over to the kitchen "I want to tell the rest of the family tonight but I don't know how" he said leaning against the dining table "don't worry about that. I've got an idea ok bud" he said and Luke nodded before heading back to the couch and Phil headed to the living room where Clair was sitting "ok so he wants to tell you, dad, tonight" he said passing her a soda and she looked at him "what do you mean tell him what" and Phil just rolled his eyes "about the gay" he said sitting down beside her "oh right yes that" Phil nodded "yes and he is really nervous about it" and Clair nodded "I can't say I blame him Phil I mean my dad didn't respond well when Mitchell told him he was gay." "'yeah but come on Jay has come a long way since then" Clair had to agree with him but she wasn't sure whether or not he had changed enough she loved Luke and didn't want to risk him getting hurt in any way especially not be her father.

_PRITCHETT-DELGADO HOUSEHOLD_

Jay walked in from the club and Gloria was in one of her nicer dresses and Joe was running around in full cloths "Do we have plans I have forgotten about dear" he asked and she just sighed "aye yes Jay the family is coming over tonight remember" and he just looked at her "wait why what are we celebrating tonight exactly" he asked and Gloria answered as she headed into the kitchen to start on the food "I told you, Jay, we're celebrating the first time that we feeded Stella." He looked at her as if she was losing her mind "there's nothing weird about that!" he just walked out of the room very sure that it was rather weird but he could not be bothered to argue about it. In reality, of course, this was just another way for Gloria to get closer to Luke so she can find out what was going on although she had a theory but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

**THAT EVENING**

Cam and Mitchell were in the living room watching Lilly and Joe playing with some of his toys talking quietly about the upcoming adoption while Manny works on stuff for school at the dining table with Jay outback and Gloria in the kitchen when the door goes and Jay comes through to answer it "hey you guys come on in" jay says as the Dunphy clan as walk into the house and Phil makes an announcement.

"Hey everyone before we go off to our own places can we all come in here Luke has something important to tell you all" he says and Mitchell tenses slightly and Cam notices and becomes slightly concerned and as the rest come into the room "ok Luke go ahead" Phil sits down beside everyone else and Luke stands in front of the fire and begins "'thanks dad ok everyone I have something to tell you" he takes a deep breath and sighs looking at Mitchell and the man smiles at the boy as he begins to speak again "ok so I've known for a few months now, and it still doesn't change who I am I am still the very same Luke you all know but um, well" he took a deep breath and looked at his uncles as he spoke.

"I'm Gay"

He looked around the room watching everyone's reactions Cam looked at Mitchell in shock Lilly just shrugged Joe kept playing with his toys "I don't want any of you to treat me different or anything I just wanted to tell you. You are my family and I love you all and you all mean a lot to me" "I knew it" Gloria said jumping up making everyone look over to her "I'm sorry but I just had a suspicion and it turns out I was right, anyway I accept you no matter what. Your family and family support each other." She looked over at Jay and noticed how silent he had gone "we both accept everything you do in your life and I will divorce you if you don't Jay!" this brought Jay out of his daze and he looked at his family and stood up "ok see here's the thing, Luke" he began and Mitchell glanced over at the boy who suddenly looked very nervous and honestly so was he.

"I wasn't exactly the best help when Mitchell told me he was gay all those years ago" and at that Cam took Mitchell's hand in his "and that's something I have regretted every day for the past 20 years" he looked over at his eldest son before turning back to Luke "so I promise I will try to do everything I can to make you feel loved and accepted. Your my only grandson Luke and I love you" he said as he went over to get himself a drink and Cam spoke from his space on the couch "that was really sweet Jay" he said turning his attention to Luke "I know this can be hard Luke but we all love you and me and Mitchell are here to help you" he said with a smile as Luke nodded "okay guys stop now you're going to make me cry with all this kindness" he said as Lilly went over and hugged him "and if anyone says anything to you let me know and I'll kick them like I did to that kid at school when they called my dad's the F word" she said to witch Mitchell looked over in shock and the rest of the room burst into giggles. "Lilly Tucker-Pritchett you did what," her father asked and she just shrugged and headed outside with Joe to play.

"Cam did you know about that" he asked his husband and he just nodded "of course I did the school phoned me it was almost a year ago babe just leave it yeah" he said to his husband who just shook his head promising to finish this conversation tonight at home "so that boy I saw climb out of your window he was your boyfriend then" Gloria asked causing everyone to look at the boy again and he went red with embarrassment "well at the time yeah I dumped him the day after we well I don't really know how to explain what we were but he was the first one I guess" he said as he sat down beside his uncles on the couch as Alex and Manny went back off to the kitchen. "he was the experiment then the one to see if you really where" Mitchel asked and the boy nodded "yeah but I didn't want to say that I mean surely I would have known without a test run right I mean that's odd isn't it" he asked and his uncles both shock their heads "I think most gay men do Luke I know I did and so did Mitch" Cam explained making the boy relax more "so is there anyone then" Haley asked her brother "no I don't exactly know where to find someone" "Gay Bar" his uncles chorused "no Mitchel he is only 18 he is not going to a bar no way no how" Clair said much to her sons disappointment "Mum I think the food's done" Manny called from the kitchen leading Gloria to leave the room and soon call everyone in for dinner and as Mitchel passed Luke he whispered to him "don't worry I'll work in getting Claire to let you go to one of the bars even if me and Cam have to chaperone" and Luke smiled at his uncle and went to get his cousin and other uncle from the pool for dinner.

**24/11/16**

**Thanksgiving morning**

Cam sat on the couch with his glass of wine as Mitchell was in the kitchen finishing up the meal and Lilly is out the back putting up the last decorations for the party they were holding tonight - they were simple this year Cam having been warned that he was not allowed to go overboard like last time ever again

"are you excited to tell your family about adopting a baby?" Cam asked looking through the peephole into the kitchen "Yes!" Mitchell spoke while putting the turkey in the oven and came over to sit down and Cam poured him a glass of the wine and handed it to his husband "but I'm also nervous you know how my family can be Cam I don't want them judging me again but we've made the appointment with the agency so they can't stop us now right?" he said and Cam just took his hand "don't worry about it. It will be fine Mitchell" just then Lilly walked into the room "let me guess Dad is freaking out about telling Grampa about Billy" she asked sitting on the chair across from the couch and the pair just chuckled at how well their daughter knows them both "'yes dear" Cameron said with a smile and Mitchell just stood back up and headed back to the kitchen wine in hand "at least you're telling them about Billy before you bring him home" Lilly said as she pulled a book out to read and Cam just nodded "yeah he has come a long way since we got you Lilly I mean I literally had to trap him into telling his family" and Lilly laughed at this fact she had heard the story before but she still loved it and Mitchell called into the living room "you both know that I can hear you talking right" the pair just burst into laughter at the comment and Mitchell went back to preparing the meal for the evening

**THAT EVENING**

The family had enjoyed the meal and while Lilly and Joe were out in the back yard playing with Luke, the young man still enjoyed playing with his little cousin and half-uncle while Manny preferred to sit with the adults inside. The adults sat in the living room having a drink and as Cam came back into the room from checking on the kids the couple decide that they now was as good a time as any to share the news so Mitchell stood up and began to speak "so guys em Cam and I have something to tell you" at this is room went silent and all attention turned to look at the man as his husband walked over to him "Cam and I going to be fathers again" Mitch said as he grasped Cam's hand "aw that's so sweet uncle Mitch" Haley said and the rest of the family agreed "aye Mitchell when are you boys getting him" Gloria asked hugging the men "Monday actually we're really excited" Cam said as the couple sat down "do you have a name picked out" Clair asked her brother as she took a drink "yeah William" he said "not according to his sister though" Cam added making his husband laugh "yeah Lilly wants to call him Billy so yeah that's why its William" he said looking at Cam

"you can't let your older kid name your second kid Mitch if we had Alex would be called Snow" she said and Alex just looked at her sister with disbelief causing everyone to laugh "I know but Lilly has a point Lilly and Billy it sounds nice" Cam said with a smile. The adults (and Manny) continued to talk for a few hours before Lilly came in declaring that Joe was tired so Gloria, Jay, and Manny said their goodbye and Cam promised to send Gloria pictures of the little man as soon as they got him and the Dunphys also said there goodbyes and headed home leaving trio to talk about the impending growth of their family Lilly was excited and made no secret about it after Cam headed to bed as he had to get up early for the thanksgiving game at the school and Mitch used this to talk to his daughter about her revelation of attacking a boy a few weeks ago.

"'Lilly darling" he said prompting the girl to put her book down and look up "yeah dad" she asked and he patted the couch beside him so she moved to take Cam's place on the couch "about what you said at Grampa's the other week about you kicking someone" he asked and the 8-year-old just rolled her eye "he deserved it, dad, he was a bully he wouldn't let me play with him and I asked why and he said it was because you and dad where" she took a breath and Mitch looked at her "the F word" he finished for her and she nodded "oh Lilly why did you never tell me" he asked taking her hand - when he and Cam decided to adopt they knew there was a chance that the kid would be bullied for having two dads but they figured that the kid would be willing to come to them about it and they would be able to fix it as a family – but Lilly just shrugged "it wasn't a big deal I just played with Tom and Connor instead" it hurt Mitchel that it seemed so much like nothing to Lilly that people wouldn't let her play with them because of her fathers but Mitch just nodded at her

"ok pet but please words next time ok darling your words are so much" "more powerful than my fists yeah I know dad" Lilly interrupted finishing the saying for him with a smile "exactly Lilly" he said as he looked at the clock "now come on that's 10 o'clock if we want to get up to go to Daddy's game in the morning we better get to bed, go brush your teeth and get into your jammies and I'll get you your glass of milk and read your story ok" he said and lily just rolled her eyes she was looking forward to having her baby brother mostly so she didn't have to get bed time stories anymore without hurting her dads' feelings 


End file.
